Children
by suzuKHRaddict98
Summary: Pairings: 1827,8059,belxfran, RL, Reborn's surprises are never good and Tsuna is sure of this phrase. But what happens when Tsuna and his Famiglia -with the varia- are given this surprise? and this surprise are children. THEIR children to be exact. So what do you think will happen? will Tsuna and his famiglia be good parents? or just plain bad ones?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yo! Minna-san! This is Suzu-chan!-again- this will be my third story and second KHR fanfic!

1827 and 8059- main...onesided- allx27 AND Bel X Fran~~~~ I AM NEW IN FLUFF AND STUFF, SO PLEASE NO CRITISISM- yet-

I don't know if this will be a oneshot or a twoshot or more. This will be just fluff but rated T for Gokudera's mouth and some mentions of lemons~ let's say that all pairings are in a relationship right now for... 1827- 1 year...8059-1 year...bel X fran-6 months. In the first chappy- this chapter- there would only be 1827

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! IF I DID I WOULD HAVE PUT 1827 FROM THE START TILL THE END!

~1827~ r&R

MUKURO GOT OUT OF PRISON BECAUSE OF REBORN, YES I KNOW ABOUT VINDICE AND STUFF BUT THIS TIME I'M GONNA IGNORE IT AND LET MUKURO OUT!

ALSO MUKURO LOVERS! OUT! BECAUSE THERE WILL BE SOME MUKURO TORTURE HERE!

_1827_-1827-

A peaceful Friday in Namimori high. The leaves shuffling, teachers ranting about their lessons, kids dozing off or sleeping and herbivores getting their death wishes earlier than expected by being beaten to death by our beloved Hibari Kyouya. These 'herbivores' death wish started when they smoked behind the gym and was messing with _his_ herbivore , Sawada Tsunayoshi.

After being beaten to death they all fell from unconsciousness or from the lack of blood inside their bodies. For our dear Decimo it was the right time to open his eyes when he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Tsunayoshi, what are you doing here?" The ever-so-handsome and selfish prefect said to his oh-so- uke-ish-lover.

The said lover blinked a few times before smiling brightly, "eto~ I was looking for you here, since Kusakabe-san said that you were looking for me and then he said he saw you disciplining some students somewhere here." "Tsunayoshi, I did no such thing as to call for you. Especially when I do my rounds"

"Eh? Then wh-" Tsuna didn't finish his sentence when he was kicked at the head by a baby wearing a suit and a fedora hat. Tsuna was stumbling forward, right before falling a hand caught his waist and pulled him closer to his chest. HIbari then stared at the baby infront of him and held Tsuna tighter.

Tsuna who was scarlet, looked at Hibari then to Reborn. "REBORN!"

"Dame-Tsuna, don't shout at your tutor..." Reborn got Leon and transformed itself to a gun. The said baby arcobaleno then smirked and polished his gun "... or do you want to go to the hospital...-again-". Tsuna shuddered and hid behind Hibari, he clutched to his boyfriends shirt and arm, eyes full of horror and...some tears (making Hibari stare at him for more than expected).

"So, baby, why are you here?" Hibari got his tonfa's out and prepared to fight. "W-wait! K-Kyouya!" Tsuna stuttered as he grab hold of his boyfriends waist and closed his eyes.

"Not today Hibari, I'm just here to invite both of you for tonight.." Reborn's smirked grew wider "... we will be having a meeting between your guardians and the Varia at this address". The tutor arcobaleno gave them a map, Reborn smirked then vanished leaving the couple staring at where the sun arcobaleno once stood.

"V-Varia?" Tsuna stuttered and clutched Hibari's arm tighter. Hibari sighed and smiled at his lover, that only his lover, I repeat ONLY HIS LOVER ,can see ,the bright and loving smile of the prefect. "C'mon, since you already ditched your class for the day, let's get going to my office"

Tsuna blushed and nodded, he knew what they were going to do and what he's going to feel after.

**~after the L-O-V-E session~**

Tsuna snuggled himself at his boyfriend and kissed his cheeks. Hibari looked at his boyfriend and got a tissue, he wiped the remaining fluids off of their body and closed his eyes. Both of them waiting for the bell to ring and thinking what the baby tutor named REBORN will do to them. Peace filled the room and soon the couple closed all their worries away and slept but was woken up by a certain bomber barging in.

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera shouted at the top of his lungs, worrying for his precious boss. He just HAD to barge in!

"maa...maa.. Hayato don't- " Yamamoto was cut off when the storm guardian fainted and when he saw his boss and the feared prefect, on the couch, cuddling and was covered by a white blanket. Both of them opened their eyes at the same time and looked at the two guardians infront of them.

"Y-yamamoto...G-Gokudera-kun, um...you should really knock before you entawh" Tsuna yawned at the last part making 'enter' into 'entawh'. Yamamoto blinked a few more time before he had his usual grin of his face. "Maa...well gomene Tsuna! He got worried when you got called by Kusakabe-san and never came back"

"Hn. Herbivores, if you won't go out when I finish counting to three, I will bite you to death!" The ever-so-protective lover of the Decimo said as he hugged Tsuna tighter by his right arm, making Tsuna face his back at his friends, while the other gripped at his Tonfas. "One..." Yamamoto sweat dropped, he got his lover out of the way before the two of them will meet death as soon as those tonfas hit them.

"two..."

"eh...ah... Bye Tsuna! Hibari!" Yamamoto joyfully said as he ran away with his unconscious lover.

"Three.. hn.." Hibari smirked and continued his daily nap with his lover. Tsuna looked at his lover and pouted. Hibari, who noticed this opened one eye and asked "Tsunayoshi?...", Tsuna pouted again and made puppy dog eyes. 'Kyouya's weakness, hehehe' Tsuna thought as he made his move.

Big innocent, pure, caramel eyes, pink, swollen lips formed into a pout, Hibari Kyouya might be the strongest person here in Namimori but this is his weakness, yes it is. "..." was the brilliant response of the head of the disciplinary committee. The said man sighed and pulled Tsuna closer to his chest and whisper to his ear.

"Sorry Tsunayoshi, You know, I don't want anyone spoiling our nap" Hibari said as he licked the little tuna fish's earlobe, making the tuna flinch and moan. "K-Kyouya, we just did it!"

"Yes, I know, but I'm already hard Tsunayoshi.." Hibari's smirk grew wider and leaned in for the catch.

~ **While going to the meeting place, which was on Vongola Hotel!~**

The two couples walked from Namimori chuu to the vongola hotel, which was the meeting place for all guardians and guests. The couple infront was our dear little tuna and skylark, who were holding hands while Tsuna used his other hand to rub his buttocks because of the pain. You all know the reason of the pain right? if you don't then please search it in the internet and learn more about Y-A-O-I and how men do "it".

On the back of our first couple, who was ten meters away were also a couple holding hands, the couple were the rain and storm guardians of the tenth vongola boss. Yamamoto being himself laughed and said sorry to his lover as his lover held onto Yamamoto for support because of the pain in his lower AND UPPER back.

"Mou, Kyouya, you were too hard today" Tsuna said as he pouted and continued to rub his buttocks.

"It wasn't my fault Tsunayoshi"

"Oh, really, then who's fault is it?"

" yours " Hibari stated

"how-" the little tuna was cut off as his lover whispered into his ear the words that always make him blush even in their year and six months of dating.

"Because you were too cute and sseducing me" Hibari smirked

"eh? ah?..." Tsuna blushed and stormed off blushing while Hibari smirked again and walked towards his lover

=YAMAGOKU=

"Jyuudaime?" Gokudera tried to call out but was too much in pain to run after his precious Jyuudaime and end up falling into his lovers arms. The said bomber blushed and tried to get out of the man's grasp but was too weak (and in pain). "Hayato, let me help you, c'mon get on my back" the bombers boyfriend said as he turned his back on the bomber and positioned himself to carry the bomber.

The rain guardian on the other hand smiled gently and motioned his lover to come forward and was a succsess. The storm weakly leaned himself on the rains back and wrapped his arms around the rains neck, making the rain blush with his lover. They both shared a comfortable silence and walked towards their destination.

**~Arriving at the meeting place~ **

The big oak door opened, revealing a large elegant room full of gold, crystals and velvet colored furniture. As Tsuna and his two bestfriends and lover walk in, they saw the Varia,the guardians and Dino talking to each other. Reborn notticced his Dame-student and fired his gun upwards, the distance hit Levi and was shot on the head.

And he died

...

not... (ME: AWW! WHY? WHY?)

"Welcome everyone, first... SIT DOWN, BE QUIET AND LISTEN!" Reborn shouted and everyone did as to what they were told.

"good, now first I would like all of you to meet your children." Reborn said as he gestired his hand to his right making everyone face to the right. Everyone stared at the four children, there were twins and one boy and a girl about six- seven years of age.

A/N: YO! GOMENASAI IF I HAVE WRONG SPELLINGS AND GRAMMATICAL ERRORS! T.T

UM... WELL...READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: YO! -AGAIN- MINNA! SO THIS CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT THE CHILDREN and stuff! This chapter is a little bit rushed so please NO CRITISISM!

RINluvs: hai! hai! here it is! thank you! :)

mangopudding:: yup! children already! Meh.. at least their seme's are here with their uke's!

Ayay-chan's Alice: Hai! here's their reactions!

**PLEASE READ! INSTEAD OF ONE GIRL THEY ARE ALL BOY! KAY? CUZ I DON'T WANT A GIRL, MAYBE FOR LAMBO AND REBORN I CAN GIVE A GIRL... SO... OKAY THEIR CHILD WOULD BE A GIRL! also this is another rushed chapter! so.. sorry for all the wrong things like grammatical errors and spellings! NO CRITISISM! **

Pairings: 1827, 8059, bel x fran, RL onesided= 6927, X27, allx27

SO I'M GOING TO BE USING THEIR FIRST NAMES!

R&R DUDE!

~~~~1827FOREVER!3~~~~~~~

"good, now first I would like all of you to meet your children." Reborn said as he gestured his hand to his right making everyone face to the right. Everyone stared at the four children, there were twins and two boys, about six- seven years of age.

The children came forwards and looked at Reborn, Reborn looked at them then back to the people in front of him. Everyone was silent, silent enough to annoy Reborn.

All of the children's face were hidden by the shadows and their clothes were normal. They stepped back for a while when Reborn looked at them the second time. Tsuna looked at Reborn, then at Kyouya then at the children, then again at Reborn.

"R-Reborn! w-what d-do you mean by children? OUR children?" Tsuna asked loudly. 'Finally!' Reborn thought. "Well first of all Dame-Tsuna, I will explain so sit down..." Reborn paused and got Leon, he turned him into a gun and pointed it him "..or do you want your boyfriend to take care of you in the hospital?"

Tsuna took a big gulp and nodded, he sat beside his lover and clutched his shirt. Kyouya sighed and put his arm around Tsuna. Everyone flinched when Reborn took Leon out, Bel and Fran snuggled closer while the prince laughed, Hayato flinched and cuddled with Takeshi, while Takeshi opened his arms for his lover.

"First of all, they were made by Vongola scientist, all we needed were hair, nails and blood..." Reborn started

"VOOOIII! HOW DID YOU GET THOSE?" Squalo said, more like shouted. Reborn hid his face and smirked "I have my sources..". Everyone shuddered, when it comes to Reborn having sources... it was always unknown people. Tsuna then sighed and looked at his lover, he thought about children, THEIR children.

Sure, he thought about having children with Kyoko when he was still having a crush at her. He was planning to have a family with Kyouya when they were in their twenties, they would adopt children and have a happy life. But this just ruined his plan, he was getting kids at the age of sixteen and these are their children! with their DNA! and stuff.

When Kyouya and Reborn noticed this they sighed simultaneously and Reborn started again. "..there are only chosen couples for the children, those who doesn't have children will be the aunts and uncles for them, they will be leaving with you."

"EH? " Almost everyone shouted. "ALMOST", so Xanxus and Kyouya aren't in the shouting part.

"yes, so first for the couples." Reborn looked at the children. "Children please go to your parent's ne? We already discussed who your parents are." He then turned back to the vongola and varia (and Dino) " Remember they have your DNA's so they are _literally_ your children, you guys will decide who the mama and papa will be" Reborn said as he put emphasis on 'literally'. The sun arcobaleno got a piece of paper. "First is Bel and Fran..."

"Ushishishi"

"ah! were a couple?" Fran asked in his monotone voice

"ushishishi, so where's our child?" Bel asked, ignoring Fran's comment. Fran sighed and let go of Bel's hug/ cuddle.

A boy about eight, maybe the eldest of them all came forward. He had Fran's style of hair but instead of teal green hair it was blonde, his face was like Fran's except he had a small smile on his face with teal green eyes that was staring at his parents. Bel looked at the kid and ruffled his hair, the little boy looked at his father and smiled happily, Bel carried him and said "What's your name?"

Fran looked at Bel and the kid, the boy smiled at the kid and the kid noticed this. He turned around and did a motion for Fran to carry him, and his answer heard when Fran carried him. "M-my name is R-rana!"

"Rana?" Fran asked

"That's frog right? in italian?" Takeshi asked out of no where

Bel and Fran looked at each other and smiled at the boy "That's fine, do you like the name?", Rana nodded and smiled happily. He pointed at Fran and said "mama" and then he pointed at Bel "papa!". He hugged both of his parent's who blushed and returned the hug.

"..okay boys please sit down..." The new family sat down and gave happy smiles to each other. Which surprised everyone that Fran was showing an emotion. Fran who noticed the stares sighed and got back to his emotionless face, but a little softer. Reborn then clapped his hands and got everyone's attention again.

"The next is Gokudera and Yamamoto" Reborn stated as the storm and rain guardian came forward, both with a light blush, Takeshi with a wide grin while Hayato was blushing and a small smile. Another boy came forward, he was about seven. He had the same hair as Hayato except it was black, he had Hayato's green eyes and Takeshi's wide smile.

Hayato smiled softly and opened his arms, the boy immediately ran towards the open arms and hugged his 'mother'. "Hey son, what;s your name?" Takeshi asked with a huge grin on his face. "Pioggio, you can call me Pio!" He happily said as he hugged Hayato tighter making the bomber blush and kiss his forehead.

"Well call me papa, call him mama okay?" Takeshi said to the boy. The boy nodded in response. They sat down beside Bel and Fran and introduced themselves.

When Reborn smirked Tsuna and co. shuddered and shivered ."Next is Tsuna and Hibari" Reborn said. Tsuna and Kyouya stood up and came over to the twins. The twins were clearly fraternal. Tsuna smiled lovingly and hugged both of them. The twins were like chibi versions of their parents.

The one that looked like Kyouya spoke first "Mama, please get off of me or else I might bite you to death just like papa does to you" Tsuna looked confused and back off a bit. "Cielo! Don't talk to mama like that!" Tsuna sighed when he hears that he was the 'mama', the one that looked like Tsuna said with a pout that resembles so much like Tsuna. Xanxus, Mukuro, Dino and Squalo had major nosebleeds after *smirk*. Tsuna smiled happily and picked up the one that looked like Kyouya into a hug then smiled happily.

"Put me down mama!" Cielo said like a child. Well, he IS a child...

"Mama! me too!" The other one said happily

Tsuna smiled again and picked up the other one. "So what's your name?" he asked the other one. "I-I'm Nuvolo!". "Hm.. that's a good name" Kyouya said as he smiled softly- he's turning his back so no one is going to see the smiling face-. Cielo glared at his father and raised an eyebrow. "father, you seem stronger than in the T.V", Kyouya smirked and opened his arms warmly, Nuvolo smiled happily and jumped from his 'mother' to his father.

Tsuna and Kyouya then noticed something, both of them had Tsuna's personality but Cielo has more of Kyouya's, but still at least he loves his mother and father and smiles more. ne?

Reborn then jumped towards Lambo and landed on Lambo, he grabbed Lambo's wrist and Lambo followed unknowingly. Everyone just stared and blinked, a few minutes after, the door opened and you could see adult Lambo and Reborn, Lambo holding a girl about four who was asleep, she had a long curly hair and had Reborns face but instead of his eyes she had Lambo's.

Everyone stared at Reborn expecting an answer and an answer they recieved.

"meet our daughter.." cue Lambo's blush "...Rinata(reborn)". Everyone sweat dropped. "Well...I'm going to lay Rinata down, you mister are going to explain to them" Lambo said as he kissed Reborn cheek and went outside. Reborn sighed and glared at them, making them stop what they were doing.

"Okay, don't ask anything, I used a lot of flames so just go and pick a room, stay for the night or whatever, just go" He glared one last time walked away leaving the others to look at where he once stood.

"MAMA! I want to sleep with you and papa!" Nuvolo said happily. Everyone's attention turned to him, *cue teary eyes*. Cielo sighed and hugged his brother and saying "don't worry I'm here" Kyouya who looked surprise smiled softly.

This was going to be a loving night~

A/N: HEY! SORRY! SORRY GUYS! T.T IT'S REALLY BAD HUH? PLEASE NO CRITISISM!


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: YO! HEY GUYS! I'M DOING THIS ON 1 IN THE MORNING! HAHAHAA! SOOO SLEPPY SUZU HERE AGAIN! SORRY FOR THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS! I'LL TRY MY BEST IN THIS CHAPTER *PUMPS FISTS* EXTREEEEEEMMMEEE! ALSO NO CRITISISM! PLEASE!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR! IF I DID I WOULD HAVE PUT 1827 BEFORE THE RING CONFLICT AND 8059 AT THE RING CONFLICT! THEN... YEAH...**_

_**PAIRINGS: 1827, 8059, BELXFRAN, RL, ONESIDED-ALL27**_

_**mangopudding: Thanks for the heads up! It's already been edited!)**_

_**Lexie-chan94: hai! here's d update!**_

_**Love Chronical: Thank you! Thank you! and Thank you! hehehehe, you just gave me an idea! hahaha I might put it on... kufufufufu~ incest! hahahaha**_

_**Blackroses: hahaha thanks! **_

_**Kitty-chan*salute* Kitty-sama, here is thy update~**_

_**AniManGa19930: Thanks! *cross fingers* I hope you'll like it~**_

_**SO THIS MAYBE ANOTHER SHORT ONE AND A RUSHED ONE TOO. GOMENE!**_

_**WARNING: MUKURO TORTURE-ISH HAHAHAHA! REBORN AND KYOUYA AND XANXUS OOC'NESS!**_

**~ Night time~**

**~1827~**

A cool breeze touched a warm and handsome face. The man who owned the face smiled softly at his family, his lover who was the 'mother' of their two newly found children were dressing them . Right now he was on the balcony, drinking something that I could not describe. He chuckled when he saw Nuvolo drawing his newly found family, Tsuna who was supporting him and Cielo, who was nowhere to be found.

Kyouya's eyes widened a bit and got inside the magnificent and elegant room.

The room they occupied was the most elegant and expensive room, but ofcourse for them it was free, Decimo was here, that's why. Kyouya sighed and went towards the kitchen. He saw Cielo getting glasses and putting milk in it, he then got the cookie jar on the table and noticed someone in the room, he glared and got a kitchen knife, he pointed it to the mysterious person but only to sigh and get it back to where it came from.

Kyouya smirked and came forward. Cielo then smirked and released his glare at his father. The 'father' sat beside his son and helped him prepare the milk and cookies. "Having a midnight snack are we?" Kyouya started the conversation. Cielo nodded and sat at his fathers lap, making the 'father' smiled softly and ruffled his son's hair, making the 'son' laugh merrily. (A/N: AWW! IMAGINE CHIBI HIBARI LAUGH)

"Cielo, what's taking Tsuna walked in the room with Nuvolo in his arms. The young Decimo stopped and smiled lovingly at his lover and son. They were laughing merrily at each other! who could not stop at that!

Tsuna came closer and sat beside Kyouya and put Nuvolo on his lap. "Hm.. so what are you boys laughing about?" Tsuna asked. "Mama! They might be laughing at each other! look! papa and Cielo-nii are wet!". Tsuna looked closely and saw both are wet, as soon as he saw this he panicked and looked around the kitchen for some towels.

Luckily there was a cabinet full of towels and the other cabinet was full of their clothes. The young Decimo grab one for his son and one for his lover. He smiled at the towels and gave one to his lover while he dried his son and removed his shirt, he then dried his body and put the shirt back on.

"Mama! me too!" Nuvolo said excitedly

"Nuvolo, you have to get wet first!" Cielo said

"eh?...ah!" cue bright light bulb on the top of Nuvolo's head. He grabbed his father and dragged him to the balcony outside, Cielo, who stared with his mother first then got the idea smirked and grabbed his mother and dragged him to the balcony where the mini pool was. Their parents stood there, infront of the pool, confused. Cielo nodded his head and Nuvolo nodded back and pushed them both to the pool and afterwards joined their parents.

At first Kyouya and Tsuna sat there confused, but broke into laughter afterwards when their sons joined in.

Yes, it was a beautiful family sight

**~8059~**

Hayato held his son close to his chest. His son's back was on his chest while his lover was playing with his son and was talking about baseball. "Ne, papa when did you and mama meet?" Pio asked as he looked closely at his papa and smiled happily, his green eyes full of excitement. Hayato blushed at this and answered for his lover. "Son, we..shouldn't talk about that"

"eh? why mama?" Pio tilted his head making Hayato and Takeshi think 'cute'

"eh? ah Hayato was cut off when his lover kissed him and whispered "let's just tell him, it won't hurt anybody right?". Hayato nodded blushing crimson, while his lover smiled happily and kissed Hayato again. "eeeeewww!" Pio exclaimed as he tried to cover his eyes but was too late. "Hai, hai! Pio-kun, let's start the story ne?" Takeshi exclaimed as he got Pio and carried him towards their bed.

Hayato sighed but smiled after, he looked at his new family and walked towards the bed. He opened his legs and arms, so that Pio can be the center. Pio, who got the message, crawled towards the edge of the bed and hugged his 'mama'. Hayato's answer was hugging him back. Takeshi smiled and started.

"Ok.. let's start. It was in our middle school, we just won the ring conflict and our wounds were healed. We were having a party in your grampa's house. Sushi!.."

"Mama! Papa! I want to taste sushi! what is sushi?"

"eh? ah, sushi is a traditional japanese food, we'll eat when we get back home tomorrow, okay?"

"Hai! papa!"

"ok, back to the story. So when we were at the party, your mama confessed and papa accepted mama."

"YAY! papa what did you do after?"

"ah! we had spgh" Hayato blushed and covered his lovers mouth. "TAKESHI! HE'S A KID! A KID! DON'T TELL HIM THAT!"

"maa...maa..Hayato gomene"

"BASEBALL IDIOT"

"hahahaha, mama and papa are so sweet!"

The room 8059 was very noisy last night, full of shouting, fireworks and a lot of laughter from the father-son duo.

**~BelXFran**~

"Sempai~ Rana and I are going to sleep, don't you want to sleep?" Fran said as he cuddled with his new eight-year-old son. "Papa! don't you want to cuddle with mama and me?" Rana said as he got up and walked towards his 'papa'. "Ushishishishishi, sorry Rana, I wasn't listening.." Bel carried Rana in his arms and walked towards Fran who was smiling lovingly at the two.

"Bel-sempai! let's sleep?" Fran said as he patted the space beside him. Bel grinned and put Rana beside Fran, he then lay himself beside Rana and grinned-again"Hai, Rana, let's sleep? papa and mama will wake up early tomorrow" Fran said as he closed his eyes but only to be tackled by Bel and Rana.

"Eh? Why mama?" Rana asked

"Ushishishishi, the prince agrees, why?" Bel said as he hugged Rana in a tight hug. "P-papa! I can't bweath!". Rana gasped for air and said in monotone just like Fran's "mama, why?"

Fran layed Rana down and kissed his forehead. "mama, and papa will be preparing your things. So please go to sleep now, ok?" Fran said as he smiled lovingly at his son. Rana nodded and closed his eyes, he yawned for a bit and finally fell asleep. Fran looked at his lover, who was still looking at their child.

"Ne, Bel-senpai"

"Hn?" Bel looked up and smiled at his lover.

"I love you" Fran said as he pecked Bel's lips and lay himself beside Rana and hug him. Bel on the other hand ushishishi'ed and kissed Fran's forehead before he slept and hugged his lover and son into a hug.

**~RebornXLambo**

** WARNING! REBORN IS VERY VERY OCC HERE, INSTEAD OF A MASACHOSIST OR A SADIST, HE WILL BE A VERY LOVING MAN}**

Lambo held their daughter and rocked her back and forth, he smiled gently at their daughter and looked at the bed where Reborn laid, with a book in hand. When Reborn saw his lover looking at him, then blush, then looking away, he smirked and got out of bed. He wrapped an arm around the thunder guardian and smiled happily as his daughter looked at him with a smile.

Rinata looked at her mama and papa and smiled. "mama! mama! Rinata wants to hug papa!" Rinata said as he reached for her father. Reborn smiled lovingly at his daughter and received her weight. He snaked his arms around her daughter. "Papa! papa! what will we do tomorrow?" Rinata asked as she tilted her head, making her 10% cuter.

Reborn looked at his lover and said "Well, tomorrow there's a surprise for you kids while I and your mama will be spending the day together"

Rinata looked at her mother and asked "mama! papa! Rinata will be with the others? yay!" She shouted happily. Lambo, who was watching the whole family moment with loving eyes smiled at his daughter. "Then you should sleep now! so that you will have lots of energy tomorrow to play with your friends" Lambo said as he got Rinata from Reborn and put her on the bed.

"But! but! Rinata isn't sweepyyy~ yaught!" Rinata yawned at the last word making 'yet' into 'yaught'. Reborn smirked and kissed her forehead "Rinata, you have to sleep to have fun tomorrow, so sleep ok? mama and papa will sleep with you". When Reborn finished he saw their child sleep peacefully with a smile on her face.

Lambo then kissed her forehead and said "goodnight Rinata, we love you"

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE BELOW!**

_1827 FOREVER_

_**A/N: THANKS FOR READING! AND ALSO REMEMBER! NO CRITISISM! SO HERE'S THE PLAN PER CHAPTER , THERE MUST BE AT LEAST 3 REVIEWS! PLEASE DON'T REVIEW IF YOU ARE JUST GOING TO SAY "PLEASE UPDATE FASTER"**_

_**ALSO I WANT YOU GUYS TO VOTE F YOU WANT CIELO AND NUVOLO TO LOVE EACH OTHER LIKE THEIR PARENTS LOVE ONE ANOTHER. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANNA VOTE. I WON'T BE UPDATING UNTIL THERE ARE AT LEAST 3 VOTES. THANK YOU!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HEY GUYSZ! HAHAHA THANKS FOR THE VOTES ON THE POLL! and sorry if I took to long to update and closed the poll too early.**

**NOW, I'M GONNA ANNOUNCE THE WINNER! *DRUM ROLLSSSS***

**AND THE WINNER IS...**

**LOVEY-DOVEY ATMOSPHERE!**

**Love Chronical : Your welcome! hahaha it was a great idea! **

**loligothiccute: thanks! and yes, he's in adult form.**

**RINluvs: hehehe, well, so sorry 'cause the audience picked the 'lovey-dovey' thing. :)**

**feressaloveyaoi: yeah.. I kinda did an OOC Reborn. hehehe ^v^"**

**Lexie-chan94: hehehehe, I wanna do a loving Reborn for once 'cause all I see in the other fanfics are all sadist, masachosist or a torturer. :) gomene for the OCC Reborn. and thank you!**

**Lenale-chan: Thanks! I love you sooo much! you have the longest review ! yeah.. I kinda did the opposite. yeah, I know, Fran is soo cute in the latest chapter ., I will try and do a more OCC Fran hehehe a more emotional one *smirk*. Ah! about Squalo and Xanxus.. I kinda don't like the XS couple 'cause I like a little X27. gomene! Yeah.. the vote... I ****kinda like the idea but I want the readers to decide. Gomene! .**

**xXxDeMoNaNgEl27xXx**** : hai! here's the update Demon-chan!**

**I DON'T OWN KHR~~~~**

**Also! I'll be calling Cielo, Cielo-nii, ! This chappy will be short because of..things I have to do -_-" This chapter will also be a really really Rated T BUT NOT rated M- i think so...**

**DAMN! SCHOOL IS COMING UP HERE IN THE PHIL! AND GAAAH! SORRY! I'M REALLY TIRED. It's already 2 AM here and well.. Sorry for all the wrongdoings that I have done. Please forgive me... zzzz*snore* zzzzzzzzz *head falls in the bowl of chocolates*...CAN'T...BREATHE!**

**CHOCOLATE!**

**YEAH I KNOW! I'M a weirdo! HAHAHA **

**~1827FOREVER!~**

_8:27 am_

That was the time when Sawada Tsunayoshi opened his eyes to see a beautiful sight infront of him. His lover fast asleep with a gentle expression, his two sons in their middle, cuddling with each other, his lover had a protective arm around the three of them, making the brunette blush instantly when he saw this. The brunette then looked down at the sleeping Cielo and saw that he wrapped an arm around Nuvolo protectively and Nuvolo was smiling while cuddling with his brother.

Tsuna smiled gently and kissed their foreheads and got out of bed. He opened the cabinet where his clothes were and got a pair of khaki short, orange sleeveless shirt and his underwear. He came inside the bathroom beside the bedroom and started to shower.

In the middle of his shower the door, that he forgot to lock, opened and revealed a smirking carnivore. Tsuna blinked once, then twice, then thrice and finally snapped out of confusion when the smirking carnivore was kissing him. He blushed crimson when the kiss turned passionate and more intense.

And so "it" started.

~back into the room where Nuvolo and Cielo lay in the bed~

Cielo tried to close his eyes again, but failed when he heard his mama moan inside the bathroom. '_Really! mama and papa are doing it right now? What if they wake Nuvolo up! I am going to bite them to death._' Cielo thought. He is _like_ his father. Really. Cielo was then snapped back to reality when he saw his brother cuddle to his warmth.

Cielo softened his eyes at his twin's movement and hugged him tighter, he kissed his twin's cheek and closed his eyes again, _trying_ to sleep again. Read: TRYING! but, alas, he opened his eyes again when Nuvolo woke up and looked at his twin with a sleepy face. Cielo smiled at this and kissed his forehead only to be tackled into a heart warming hug and an adorable smile.

"Good morning Cielo-nii!"

"Good morning Nuvolo" Cielo answered back and slightly smiled. Nuvolo's smile faltered when he got out of bed and dashed through the room towards the bathroom, ignoring the moans and groans inside the bathroom. Cielo's eyes widened and ran towards his brother, who was opening the door. When the younger twin opened the door Cielo wrapped an arm around Nuvolo's waist and tried to stop him from entering but, they both stopped when they saw the scene unfolding inside the bathroom.

Cielo-who was as smart as his 'papa' knew what they were doing, but for Nuvolo- who was as cute and oblivious as his 'mama' was, was really dame and well... oblivious.

Tsuna's eyes widened and tried to get Kyouya's 'thingy' out of him but was stopped when Nuvolo tilted his head and asked

"Mama, papa, Cielo-nii, why is papa holding mama's thingy and mama saying something in a weird voice?"

Tsuna fainted there on his spot (Kyouya still inside) and Kyouya and his chibi sweatdropped.

~main dining room~

_8:59 am_

"Pio-kun, hai! say ah~" Takeshi said as he gave his a piece of sushi that he made with his family this morning.

Pio smiled happily as he received his piece of sushi. "OISHI!~(delicious!) "

"Takeshi, Pio needs to eat healthier food! " Hayato exclaimed as he gave Pio some veggies on his plate. Pio blinked for a while before he grinned like his father and ate it. "Mama! it was delicious! Mind if I get more?" Hayato smiled happily at him and nodded, he then looked at his lover and stuck a tongue out, but his only response was a laughing rain guardian and a hungry Pio.

~On the other side of the table~

Lambo looked around for more than a minute and gave up when he only found Hayato, Takeshi, Pio, Rana ,Bel and Fran

"What's the matter?" Reborn asked as he read the newspaper and drink his 'morning' coffee. Lambo sighed sadly and answered his lover. "Well, the vongola and the others aren't here"

"Oh, this room is for those who have kids, those who doesn't have one is on the other room beside us. We are going to be explaining the rules and regulations about the kids after we eat breakfast" Reborn stated. He got out of his chair and said "tell everyone, after breakfast, head to the meeting room. Let them be lost if they don't know where it is"

Lambo nodded and saw his lover walk out of the room and his daughter running towards him. Renata jumped towards her 'mama' and hugged her tightly.

"Mama! mama! I just saw a vewy cwute flowew. It- it was r-red and and it was-!"

"Hai! hai! Rena-chan, let's look at it?" Lambo said as he picked his daughter up and carried her towards the flower that she pointed out. Before he went outside he turned his head and said to everyone inside the room "Minna-san! Reborn said to go to the meeting room after eating breakfast"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the fifteen year old cow. They nodded for a brief second and went back to what they were doing. The lightning guardian sighed and looked at her daughter. '_at least someone appreciates me_'. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead and whispered "Don't hate mama okay?"

Renata gave a questioning look and smiled at her 'mama' "I will never hate mama! or papa!"She hugged her mama and they went on to the garden.

_9:06_ am

"Senpai, please stop throwing knives at me." Fran said in his monotone voice as he eat the food infront of him.

"Shishishsihshi, Rana-kun, this is how you throw a knife okay?" the fake prince threw the knife towards his son's 'mama' and laughed. Rana titled his head and blinked, he then got the knives from his 'mama' frog's hat and stared at it. He then looked at his parents and threw it. "Ushishishishishi, brat.." cue vein pops! "why did you throw it?"

Rana then smirked where only Bel can see and started to act.

"MAMA! MAMA! PAPA CALLED ME A BRAT! WAH!" and thus the crying started. Bel sweatdropped as he saw his lover hug the '_poor_' boy and try to calm him down by whispering assuring words such as 'don't worry papa will get punished' or 'shhh~ it's alright papa is an idiot ne?'. Rana hugged his mama and looked at his papa, he stuck his tongue out and gave a smirk right after.

'_mama's mine!_'

'_in your dreams brat!_'

And so the tale of the father-son battle for the...uke.

_9:18 am_

The two big oak doors opened, revealing the vongola Decimo, his lover with their children on their arms. The Decimo had Cielo while the carnivore had Nuvolo in his arms. "Good morning everyone!-" Tsuna blinked and tilted his head making him 100% cuter!-making his dearest lover pink, well you can't really see it, you have to squint really, reallyyyyyy hard!

"Eh? Gokudera-kun where are the others?" Tsuna asked his ever so faithful right hand man. Hayato whow as feeding his son jumped up, making his son fall towards his papa and like his father, he just laughed it off.

"J-JYUDAIME! eh! ah! they're in the other room, also, after we eat breakfast we should be going to the meeting room, Reborn-san will be giving us the instructions and rules" Hayato bowed and excused himself. Tsuna's smile didn't faulter, he kept smiling especially when his thoughts were thinking the outcome of the meeting they were to have. He took a big gulp and sighed.

"Mama?" The twins asked in unison as they titled their head, making them cuter, in which the author bleed herself to death.

"AH! let's eat?" he then turned towards Kyouya and smiled lovingly, Tsuna got the carnivores hand and led them to the farthest end of the table, knowing that his lover will probably bite the other to death.

When they finally got to the family started to eat. Nuvolo who got pancakes smiled happily and started to eat with a pink blush on his cheeks. Cielo who was eyeing the pancakes infront of him looked at his father, he then noticed his mama was feeding his father , who had a smirk on, while his mama had a happy and gentle smile plastered on his face.

Nuvolo who noticed his twin staring at their parents, blinked for a few second then smiled the 'Tsuna' smile and called onto his twin. "Cielo-nii". Cielo turned around only to see his brother holding a fork with a fluffy pancake on it, his brother smiled lovingly and said "Hai! say ah~" Nuvolo said. Cielo smirked and took a bite at the pancake. He then took the fork and took a piece of sausage into his mouth, he smirked and leaned closer "Nuvolo, say ah~"

Nuvolo who was blushing and a little teansy-weansy oblivious opened his mouth and said 'ah~'. The older twin smirked and closed the gap between the two.

He pushed the sausage into Nuvolo's mouth and gave him a smirk. He then played with the younger's tongue, a game called 'tongue dominance'. Nuvolo who was 'playing ' with his Cielo-nii moaned from the pleasurable kiss.

The two continued this action until they were out of breath. Nuvolo who smiled right after hugged his brother and said "arigatou for the food Cielo-nii!". Cielo thought that his twin was really oblivious- like his mother- sighed and looked over to where his parents were, then to the other's, he noticed two things, and noticing things for a five year old is already smart...no not actually, but at least his smarter than his brother!-

. 1. They were _all _ staring at him.

.2. The other 'parents' were covering their child's eyes, while the child was asking questions.

The little Cielo then was back to reality when his 'mama' screeched and called his name. "Cielo!". The older twin then looked at his father and saw a smirk and a face full (hidden from others) of pride that said hah!-that's-my-son!-that's-from-MY-genes! -face. The older twin looked at his papa with a smirk and nodded.

"Tsunayoshi, stop it" Kyouya finally said something!. The skylark then leaned closer and whispered "I'll explain later". He then licked his lovers earlobe, making the said lover moan and somehow..get a hard-on...

The skylark smirked and carried his lover towards the bathroom and left the twins eating and making the others go back to what they were doing.

Cielo eyed his brother, who was blushing. When the said brother noticed this he leaned in closer and smirked (yes, Kyouya's seductive smirk), Nuvolo kissed his brother's cheek and licked it. "A-ri-ga-tou-Cie-lo-nii. A-I-SHI-TE-RU" (thank you big brother cielo, I love you.)

Cielo blushed at the action and regained his composure "I love you too, now let's go to papa and mama, their taking too long". Nuvolo smiled happily and got his brother hand. And so the start of their journey to find which bathroom their parents used to do ''it'' started.

Ah~ the Hibari genes really _**are**_ strong! NE?~

**~1827-8059~ Forever and ever and ever! 1827-8059~**

**Hey guys! please review k?**

**also I'm gonna be updating slower because school is already coming and well, as I said I'm gonna be busy!~~~~~ **

**R&R DUDES! AND DUDDETTES! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: YO! MINNA-SAN! I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THE VERY VERY LATE !:( I WAS SOOO BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND WE JUST HAD OUR TESTS AND! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A LOT OF QUIZZES THIS COMING WEEKDAY T.T**

**so I won't be updating anytime soon too. i am also changing this to M because it's for safety**

**Love Chronical: NP! thanks for the review! also, thanks again for the idea! .**

**Lexie-chan64: Yup! there is! all thanks to her ^ ! hahaha thanks!**

**KawaiiTuna: arigatou! and..um..only a little tiny bit. gomene! but still I like it!**

**feressaloveyaoi: :) *gives tissues* hai! there's still more of that to come! but it ain't gonna be a lemon! thank you!**

**Soul Vrazy:nyan! arigatou!**

**Kitty-chan: yay! thank you soo much! for supporting me and for reviewing. Yup! you can call me suzu-chan! Arigatou Kitty-chan!**

**A/N: MAIN FOR THIS CHAPTER IS SAWADA-HIBARI FAMILY**

**~~**

Inside a grand room in the twentieth floor , a man with a fedora hat on and a little green chameleon on the hat smirked and viewed the families on the pool. He sighed as the two doors opened behind him.

"Here are the instructions and rules r-reborn-sempai!" Skull said as he handed him a book.

Reborn nodded and replied at his lackey. "Good, now get out lackey"

"I AM NOT A LACKEY!"

Reborn glared and smirked at his lackey and the lackey went running for his life in less than two seconds. 'oh yes... they will be in for a surprise...' Reborn started to thought

~ 18 minutes and 27 seconds later~

Tsuna, his guardians, guests and kids went inside the room and sat at their assigned tables. They all sat down nervously (okay, only some of it. *snort* why would Xanxus and Kyouya become nervous?). As they all sat down, Reborn barged inside the room and gave each one of them some papers. He then turned to his beloved lover and daughter and smiled (which was hidden from the others). The mother-daughter duo looked at each other and smiled at Reborn. They then got out of their seats and walked over to the door. The storm sighed before he left and looked at Reborn.

Reborn gave a smirk as a reply and let the two leave.

He then turned towards the people infront of him and smirked "Look at it. Enjoy the morning. We will be leaving at 2 in the afternoon. That's the schedule for the month, and- " Reborn got some books and toss it to the Ukes. "-and that is the manual and other things. The Kids would be staying with you all for a year or so. Maybe when I fell like it. Hn. Also, each one of you must stay with each other. One house, one family. " He then walked off the room and left everyone sigh and look over the piece of paper in their hands

(AN: THIS MAY BE COMPLICATED BUT JUST DON'T MIND IT. JUST READ THEIR )

_1st Monday- Alone time with the family_

_1st Tuesday- Going to the private Island for a five days, four nights stay._

_2nd Monday- Going to a resort for six nights and seven days_

_3rd Tuesday-3rd Friday= Family bonding_

_3rd Saturday- Picnic_

_3rd Sunday- 4th monday-kids sleepover_

_4th tuesday-wednesday- parent alone time_

Others blushed at the content while others grinned, smiled or smirked. Mukuro, who was completely ignored for how many chapters now came towards the twins' mama and hugged him from behind. And as the Uke Tsuna really is, he sqeaked and looked behind him. "Oya, oya Tsunayoshi-kun, would you like to change a partner? I'm sure birdy-ch-" and so he was cut off by Kyouya. The said lover glared at Mukuro. And surprisingly Cielo and Nuvolo glared at the two, even though Nuvolo's glare was a cute wittle pouty-wouty (God, that seems so ... cute!)

Cielo came forward first, but was stopped when Nuvolo held his hand and smiled sadistically (oh, no. the hibari genes are kicking in). The younger of the twins looked at his papa as the papa started to fight for the mama. "Papa, you should guard mama. Me and Cielo-nii will take care of uncle Mukuro!" Cielo said grinning. Kyouya raised an eyebrow at his son and nodded. Believing his sons would do the right thing. Hn. they also talked about talking to him about calling him pineapple, but he knew something was up alright. Kyouya smirked inwardly as he sat beside his beloved boss and lover.

Mukuro, who was thinking this may be the Tsunayoshi genes with the nice and happy things, accepted the hand that Cielo and Nuvollo offered. The twins smirked inwardly and said "Ne, Uncle Mukuro, can you play with us?"

"Sure, why not?" MUkuro asked. Pfft! he was so in it! And so the twins led the mist out.

As soon as Mukuro left he shouted loud and clear. And this didn't shock anyone at all! . Ofcourse, it were the sons of the vongola boss and cloud, what would you expect? well, they won't ecpect Muku-chan to scream because of this though...I seems that he was shocked, mad and heartbroken -yet again-. He was shocked , on what the twins did, he was mad because of what the Kyouya look alike did to his little precious Tsuna look-alike. He was heartbroken-again- because of the same reason .

Nuvolo moaned into the kiss as Cielo used his tounge to explore the wet, hot cavern of his brother. '"Mnnnn!~" Nuvolo's saliva dripped as Cielo broke the kiss. When Cielo looked below Muku-chan, he was hard, eew! PEDO!

Cielo smirked and got the dazed Nuvolo. He began to cares his cheek and lick his earlobe and thus Nuvolo's moans came back to life.

Mukuro, who was really hard, came forwards but was locked inside a room by Cielo.

Cielo smirked triumphantly and turned towards his brother. For a six years old boy, he sure has a hard erection. Cielo smirked again. (STOP SMIRKING!) and lead his brother out to one of the rooms and there their first make out started and the first BJ that Nuvo-chan got.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~1827~**

**ANYWAYS I KNOW THIS IS SHORT AND ALL AND IT'S JUST THE SCHEDULES AND STUFF. BUT B4 I GO ON AND DIE OF STUDYING I WILL GIVE YOU GUYS ONE MORE CHAPTER BUT, I'M NOT SURE. IT DEPENDS IF I STILL HAVE TIME TO LIVE BEFORE THE BOOKS AND NTBKS WILL HAUNT ME. T.T**

**ANYWAYS R&R DUDES! AND DUDDETTES! (- RIGHT SPELLING?) **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: HEY~~~ *STRETCH* UM... FIRST OF ALL. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYZ! XD SRRY NO REPLY TO IT NOW, CAUSE I'M RUSHING THIS CHAPTER, SINCE I WAS NOT UPDATING FOR A LONG,LONG,LONG,LONG TIME. PLEASE DON'T BLAME IT ON ME, BLAME IT ON SCHOOL! GAHHH! T.T I GOT SCORES BELOW AVERAGE AND ALMOST ALL OF THEM ARE NOT EVEN PASSING GRADES... OH, WELL, THE PAST IS THE PAST.

ANOTHER THING, I JUST READ A NEW HATE..UM MAIL? OR REVIEW? MEH~ LET'S JUST STICK TO HATE REVIEW. ANYWAYS, YES, THANK YOU FOR THAT EYE OPENER.

NOW, IF YOU'RE WONDERING WHY I DON'T LIKE CRITISISM, IS BECAUSE 1. NO, I AM NOT AFRAID OF IT. BUT, I REALLY DON'T LIKE IT. 2. CRITISISM FOR ME IS LIKE...WELL... (I KNOW THIS IS NOT RELATED TO ANYTHING) RACISM OF SOME SORTS. DONT .ASK. I DON'T KNOW WHY. 3. I REALLY DO NOT LIKE IT. IT'S LIKE JUDGING THINGS (AND, YES, I KNOW CRITISISM IS TO JUDGE THINGY-WHATEVERS AND STUFF), BUT STILL I DON'T LIKE IT. EVEN IF THIS CAN HELP AND CAN SOMETIMES BE GOOD. BUT PLEASE, DON'T. I DON'T REALLY WANT OTHERS TO JUDGE MY STORIES. BUT STILL POSITIVE THINGS ARE WELCOMED, WHILE NEGGATIVE? I THINK I KNOW THE NEGATIVE THINGS WHEN I WRITE A NEW CHAPPY. SO PLEASE _**NO CRITISISM! just reviews**_

SPECIAL THANKS TO: **kitty-chan, feressaloveyaoi and Love Chronical**. Even though my writing are not good and all, you guys still review good things about it! I Love You Guys! (in an 'I-DON'T-KNOW-YOU' way :) )

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME, BECUASE WHEN I OWN THIS THERE WILL BE A _LOT_ OF CHANGES, WHICH INCLUDING TORTURING OTHER PEOPLE AND PUTTING A LOT OF YAOI GOODNESS~

WARNING: SOME MUKURO TORTURE AND INCEST. OOC CHARACTERS AND YAOI~

SORRY IF THIS IS SHORT. I JUST NEEDED TO SHOW YOU GUYS SOMETHING AND THAT IS "I AM NOT DEAD NOR AM I TYPING THIS IN MY GRAVE" SO HERE!

_LINE BREAK_

Chapter 6= 1827 FAMILY

A few days have passed since the whole famiglia went back to their normal duties and homes, well, except for the Varia ofcourse. Now, let's go back to the story ne?

"Kyouya~ breakfast is ready" Tsuna shouted inside the mansion, in which the Hibari family owns and in where Kyouya and his family are leaving, since Tsuna's house is to small and well, they can't really do it there and.. you get my point. Now, let's go to Kyouya and the twins room, yes, I said the twins room too, well, since the two are young and new to this world, they chose to stay with their parents the whole time, and that includes sleeping in bed, eating with them and well, everything else.. oh! except for when the parents are doing "it" and when they get their alone time and pleasure each other, but not as far as ana-

"Kyouya!" Tsuna whined/shouted again, cutting off the authoress.

Kyouya sighed and made his way down, but before this he tucked his two sons in the bed and got out quietly. As soon as Tsuna heard the door silently closed- uh.. hyper intuition?- , he turned around and smiled at his lover. He kissed his cheek and asked. "Pancakes or the usual?". Kyouya looked at the younger and said "usual". Tsuna nodded and prepared his breakfast. Really, his breakfast only consist of traditional japanese food, but sometimes when Tsuna cooks he won't mind even if it's burned. Sweet ne?

"C-Cielo-nii?" Nuvolo called. Cielo, who was woken up by the sweet voice, opened his sleepy eyes and stared at his brother. "Yes, nuvolo?" "Where's mama and papa?"Tsuna's look-alike asked as he looked around the large room and got scared.

"Their downstairs making breakfast, so come here and let's sleep again" Nuvolo only nodded and cuddled towards his brother in an attempt to have warmth. As the two closed their eyes, Cielo suddenly clapped his hand over the younger's ear as a very, very,very loud moan could be heard and this one was very, very, very loud compared to the others.

"C-cielo-nii? W-why did you cover my ears?" Nuvolo asked innocently

Cielo closed his eyes and simply said "There are things left unknown". Nuvolo who blinked in all what his brother said, closed his eyes and shrugged it off. His brother always has his own reasons as to why he does those things and he knows he has one right now but left it alone.

~10:05~

"Uwaaah! There are so many~!" Nuvolo exclaimed as he drooled on all of the food our dearest Decimo did. "Now, now, Nuvolo don't drool, and then we can start eating, alright?" Tsuna smiled at his two sons and sat beside the already seated carnivore.

"Mama! MAMA! what that?" Nuvolo asked as he saw one plate on the edge of the table with some sticky white fluids on top. Kyouya only smirked at this while Tsuna blushed. "Don't touch that Nuvolo, it has germs in it and it can be very~ dangerous!" Tsuna exclaimed as he got up, got the plate and put it on the sink. Tsuna then turned to his lover and pouted.

"You, mister will clean that up!" Tsuna pointed at Kyouy and exclaimed yet again as he sat down and eat his food.

Kyouya nodded and smirked. Really, his lover is too cute for his own good. "So Papa! where are we going today?" Nuvolo asked cheerfully. Cielo and Tsuna stopped eating and turned towards the cloud. Kyouya stared at the little herbivore and saw those irresistible puppy dog eyes in which he inherited and those swollen lips, which he thought was attacked by his own look alike. He congratulated Cielo quietly as he thought of what to do for the day.

"It will all depend in Tsunayoshi" He said simply and continued eating. Now, everyone turned to the 'mama' of the family and waited for an answer.

"How about we go to the amusement park and watch fireworks?" he asked.

The twins nodded, but Kyouya didn't. Tsuna looked worriedly at his lover and excused himself and Kyouya. As the two were hidden, Tsuna cupped Kyouya's cheeks and asked; "What's wrong?". "Nothing's wrong, herbivore". "You just called me herbivore and remember.." Tsuna poked his own head and continued "..hyper intuition." Kyouya looked down at his small lover and said "I don't like crowding and I planned that the two of us could spend the day at home. And I have a lot of paper-" Kyouya was cut off as soon as warm soft lips sealed his own and a tongue was shyly entering the olders mouth.

"Please?" Tsuna pouted and did his best weapon... those puppy dog eyes!

Kyouya sighed and nodded. He smirked one last time and dragged his lover at the nearest room.

"What do you think mama and papa are doing?" Nuvolo asked again.

"Just be quiet for now Nuvolo, we will know in a matter of seconds"

"eh?"

"NGH! KYA! AH! K-KYOUYA!" Tsuna moaned throughout the whole mansion.

"C-cielo-nii, is mama alright?"

"Yes, he is, he's just having some moments with papa"

"okay~"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++\

A/N: HEY! SORRY FOR THE VERY VERY VERY VERY SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I JUST WANTED TO PROVE TO YOU GUYS THAT I AM NOT DEAD AND THE NEXT TIME I CAN PUBLISH MIGHT BE MONTHLY NOW, BECAUSE OF SCHOOL AND ALL THAT. BUT IF I CAN SNEAK TOMORROW, MAYBE I CAN PUBLISH ONE MORE CHAPTER BUT FOR NOW THIS IS ALL

SO PLEASE REVIEW_**. BECAUSE REVIEW= MOTIVATION AND ENERGY= NEW CHAPTER**_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! EVEN THOUGH THIS STORY IS REALLY BAD AND ALL, STILL THANK YOU GUYS! :) SO NO AUTHORS NOTE THIS TIME I'M TIRED, BUT ..EH...UM.. HERE'S THE STORY!

**ALSO PLEASE READ!::: I have a story in wattpad, that is very old and I'm too lazy to put it here, but please! please! look it up. Here's the summary and the link::::: SUMMARY: ****WARNING: NO PAIRINGS, LOT'S OF WRONG GRAMMAR AND SPELLINGS Tsuna having a really normal day was doing great! Looking out the window...NOT listening to the teachers and ofcourse, bullies. Ofcourse that all goes downhill until REBOYAMA-SENSEI made his appearance and said that they were going to Italy... for a field trip, with special guests...Hibari Kyoya, Sasagawa Ryohei, Chrome Dokuro, and Rokudo Mukuro. From your's truly Vongola~ Join Tsuna and his guardians in a firld trip with CLASS 2-B and Nezu-sensei! (-ACTUAL MATH TEACHER IN KHR)**

**LINK:**** story/1101711-the-class-and-vongola-katekyo-hitman-reborn-fanfic**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR, BECAUSE IF I DID OWN IT. THERE WOULD BE 1827 ALL THE WAY AND ALLX27

**WARNING!: YAOI...WRONG SPELLING AND GRAMMAR...BAD AUTHOR...OOC REBORN...LANGUAGE...RUSHED CHAPPY...YAOI...AND INCEST... AND THE WORS OF ALL!... SHORT CHAPTER!...BELXFRAN MOMENT...! AND A RUSHED CHAPTER!AND YAOI!**

**_1827182718271827181728172817 8271827182718728118271818271 818721827_**

As the Hibari family stepped the theme park, all of the people, foreigners or not sensed the aura that the head of the cute family was giving. Now, every person would either be 5-10 meters away or would be dead as the family walks by. Tsuna, who was trying his best to cam his lover down would try and distract the twins before they could see their beloved papa to have some red wine- as Nuvolo says- on his shirt. Good thing though, that Tsuna always bring some extras, in which he has learned from previous dates and *cough* sleep overs at the said man's house. Now, at exactly 11:45 the family was on their way to get their lunch at the parks restaurant.

"Uwahhhh! Mama! Papa! look! look! usagi(rabbit)- chan is giving free balloons! I want! I want!" Nuvolo said as he squirmed from his Papa's shoulders.

"Nuvolo, stop squirming, not unless you want to fall down" at this Nuvolo stopped his squirming and stayed put, sweat dropping from his forehead. Kyouya then nodded his approval and walked away, leaving behind a chuckling brunette who was holding a smiling cloud. "Cielo, do you want some balloons too?", at this Cielo nodded his head and the mother..er..male mother and son duo walked over to the father-son duo with usagi-chan.

"Mama! mama! look! papa gave me a purple balloon!" Nuvolo smiled cutely

Usagi-chan, who must have been a guy walked away awkwardly. "Usagi-chan! Wait! Cielo-nii is still going to-" and the Usagi-chan ran, and thus, the crying started. Well, this made the Usagi-chan stop at his tracks and looked behind him with fear. He could easily notice a very very evil aura behind him. "Herbivore, the kid said to stop, did he not?". Usagi-chan nodded his head. "Good, now give me an orange balloon or else, I will bite you to death" Usagi-chan nodded quite fast and handed the said balloon. "good, now leave before I bite you to death". Usagi-chan ran as fast as he could and slipped, falling head first.

Tsuna came over and bended , he held a hand out at the unfortunate man and asked "are you alright ?" with a complete innocent smile

This, made the man inside blush and draw blood from his nose while the cloud guardian was pissed off *COUGH*JEALOUS*COUGH*. When the man noticed the aura, he ran as fast as he could while trying not to flood his costume with the amount of blood he lost. Tsuna, who was clearly confused and oblivious of everything turned towards his lover and smiled. "Let's go eat?"

His two sons smiled (well, the other did) happily and/ or nodded their heads and ran towards the restaurant called "1827 & 8059", while the couple who was left behind interlaced their hands to each other and walked towards their destination.

As the two came in a waiter came and asked "Decimo-sama?". Tsuna's eyes widened while Kyouya's narrowed.

~~~~~~~~~~RxL~~~~~~~~~~~~BxF~~~~~~~~~~8059~~~~~~~~~~10051~~~~~~~~~~~6984~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ciaossu Dame-Tsuna, Hibari, Cielo, Nuvolo" Reborn greeted as he sipped his coffee, but was rudely disturbed by his won daughter. He was about to snap, but the look on Rinata's face, which was pure innocence, cracked the anger and came out the fatherly side of Reborn. Beside Reborn, was Lambo, who was taking their daughter into his arms started scolding her. "Now, say sorry to papa and kiss his cheek" Lambo said in a very, very motherly way.

Nodding, Rinata climbed off of her mother and went towards her papa. She kissed his cheeks and said "Gomene papa. Winatwa Sowwy!"

Reborn chuckled...he CHUCKLED! CHUCKLED!, not only was I surprised but also was the occupants of the room, which consists of the Hibari family-who was sitting beside Reborn and his family, the Yamamoto family- who was entering the room and saw the action Rinata did and last, but not the least, the whole Varia and Rana- who was eating their food at the other table beside them.

"Ju-J-JUUDAIME! THE END OF THE WORLD IS COMING" Gokudera shouted, but when he saw his dearest Juudaime being cuddled up with the feared prefect, and thus, he fainted.

As soon as he fainted, Pio and Takeshi came running towards the boy who fainted.

"MAMA!"

"Hayato!" Yamamoto called as he gave mouth to mouth to his lover. Pio, who was not so innocent anymore because of his father, sighed and dragged his mama outside to hide their make-out session.

Okay, back to story. So, when Tsuna and Kyouya sat side by side with the twins beside Tsuna, they all had their lunch, ignoring the occupants of the table beside them.

~~~BEL X FRAN~~~~~

As the Varia ate their food, Squalo and Xanxus fought over the quality of...well... everything. Levi and Luss on the other hand...well, Luss was flirting...and with who? with Levi...gross...Okay so let's go to Bel, Fran and Ran-

"Hai, Rana say ah~" Fran said in monotone.

Rana smiled innocently and opened his mouth. Bel, who was watching quite angrily, shoved the spoon Fran was preparing inside his son's mouth.

When Rana choked at this, Bel did his usual laugh. Fran looked over to the duo and saw Rana pouting. "M-mama! Papa choked me!".

"No, I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"No!"

"yes!"

*cough*

The two looked over at the 'mother' of their family and saw a pissed Fran, even though it is well hidden by that monotone mask. "Yes Froggy?". Fran pouted at the nickname and hugged their son. "Don't bully him, he's still a child!" Now this time Bel pouted. Fran sighed, really, he knew the two fought of his attention, almost every second the two fought and Fran was not amused.

So, Fran excused himself and his lover away from their table and their son- who refused at first but was convinced by his mother-.

When the two were alone, Fran had it. He locked the door behind him, crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "What's the problem now?". Bel sighed and slumped back, he pouted and said; "nothing".

"It is not 'nothing' , mister"

"I told you it's-"

"No sex for a month if you're not telling me the truth"

Bel stopped and sighed, he mumbled something, but Fran didn't hear. "What was that?"

"I said.. I-no, Rana is too close to you" Fran's eyes widened and then the ear-to-ear smirk came into view. "Oh.. so your jealous?"Fran asked.

"No I am not"

"yes, you are!"

"No I AM NOT"

"YES, YOU ARE!"

"NO!I AM-" Fran kissed Bel furiously and smirked into the kiss. '_oh,yes you are_'

As Fran smirked, Bel got this chance and shoved his tongue inside the younger. Fran moaned as Bel's hands wandered from Fran's side towards his butt. As Bel broke the kiss Fran moaned sadly. "M-more!" Fran pleaded.

Bel smirked at this and said "ofcourse _FRAN_~"

a/n: i am soooo evil! well I'm tired and I can't type here, because my family is beside me and stuff...But I'll do the bad lemon next chappy!

REVIEW PLEASE!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
